


Tuxedos

by Themisto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Suited up and ready to go to another holo-Bond adventure... or maybe not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).




End file.
